Warriors of Two Worlds
by KuraiYuri
Summary: After defeating Kugo Ginjo and graduating school, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad return to somewhat of peaceful lives, taking care of occasional hollows. Of course, peace never lasts. The whole group gets together one summer night when Kisuke Urahara discovers a portal to the lands of Remnant deep inside Karakura. Read as the four take their first step into college for warriors.
1. Prologue

Prologue

High school had finished over a month ago, leaving the summer break relaxing and enjoyable. This break, however, was different from all the others Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad had. After this break, the next chapter of their lives would begin: college. Everyone had their guesses as to where these four would end up going. Uryu would find a prestigious college with a high education system and perhaps sowing a few classes here and there. Orihime, to many people's concerns, wanted to go to the field of a surgeon or a culinary master. Many shudder and try to persuade her to follow different line of work. Unsurprisingly, many had expected Chad to find work at an animal shelter, and Ichigo, well; no one really knew where he would go. Maybe he would find a job as an athletic coach or as a professional athlete.

While everyone had their predictions, a certain candy shop owner knew the perfect place for his star students, noted they were his only students. Kisuke, over the course of their first month of break, asked the parents of these four if it was alright for them to join into a rather different college. Of course, Kisuke asked them, already knowing the answers. It was simple. Ask Isshin, he wouldn't want anything more than to see his son excel at this school. Ask Ryuken, he wouldn't care at all. The other two, well, he couldn't really ask, but he continued to formulate his plan.

The first step was to get them all together to discuss his idea. After that, he would, somehow, convince them to join the school. Sounded simple enough to the shop owner except for one small problem, he had to convince the most stubborn man in the world, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kisuke knew for a fact that Ichigo and Uryu would be the hardest to convince. It would be hard, but not impossible.


	2. Chapter 1- The Meeting

Chapter 1

The Meeting

It was a nice summer day as cliché as it sounds. The sun shined a brilliant warm ray of light as birds chirped, and the trees rustled in the wind. It was an ordinary day for the people in Karakura Town, all but one. Person wouldn't be the exact words to classify this being. This being of death lingers in the world of the living.

"Well I must say Tessai, I am quite satisfied with our findings," Kisuke said, pulling out his green fan to block the mischievous smile growing on his face, "It's not every day you find such a unique opportunity like this. Do me a favor will you," The smile growing into a smirk.

-Time Skip-

The following day, Ichigo had woken up from his slumber, did his usual routine, and set out to hang out with some of his friends. Around ten o'clock, Ichigo met up with Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Most days, the group wandered around with no particular place in mind, so they had often run into people they knew from school. This, however, was no ordinary day.

Graduation and the incident including the full bringers were long in the past. Many people had forgotten the incident which happened those days, and carried on with their normal routine. The group wandered further into town, Keigo still running his mouth. He was the only life in the party however annoying it was. Still, Ichigo had gotten use to Keigo's stupid rants and stories and felt almost comfortable whenever he spoke. Everything was normal, Keigo being stupid, Mizuiro always on his phone, and Chad with his comforting silence. Everything was normal, and Ichigo wished it to stay that way. As usual, nothing stays normal for too long in Ichigo's life.

Not much had happened that day. The four ran into a Tatsuki and Orihime who were shopping for clothes and groceries. They also ran into other classmates, and literally ran into some people. The first time was Ichigo.

A small business man bumped into Ichigo as he was turning his head to look up to the sky. "Oi! Sorry about that," Ichigo started, and then frowned after only receiving a wave that just brushed it off.

Then there was Keigo, who freaked out after bumping into an elderly woman. She brushed it off as well and gave a hearty chortle. Lastly there was Chad, who had bumped into a large pot bellied man. All he did was give a timid yelp, looked around cautiously, and then gave Chad five dollars as an apology. Before Chad could speak, the man took off in a hurried pace. The whole group shrugged and continued their wandering.

One by one, the group broke apart, going home after a long day of wandering. Ichigo was the only remaining person after his friends broke off to go home.

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled after closing the door to his home. Not much had changed over the years. Yuzu was still the mother of the house. His father was still an idiot, and Karin became the girl version of Ichigo.

"Oniisan!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen, "Karin is at school playing soccer with her friends I think, and dad is still working in his office. Dinner's here if you want it."

"Alright. Thanks Yuzu," Ichigo bolted up the stair case, taking two steps at a time.

He wasn't particularly hungry, but instead felt rather dirty. Ichigo reached into his pockets, taking out his wallet, keys, phone, and a slip of paper. He did a double take. _When did this get in my pocket?_ He proceeded to unfold it.

 _Ichigo,_

 _Open your window at eleven o'clock sharp._

No name. Nothing. His alarm clock read six thirty seven. It should be enough time to take a shower and eat.

-Time Skip-

10:55. Ichigo opened his windows and lied down, his head sinking deeper into his pillow. It was these moments where Ichigo recalled the last months of peace and freedom. Hollow activity hasn't stop but has slowed down enough for him to enjoy his everyday life. Peace. It felt nice while it lasted.

The numbers on Ichigo's alarm clock scrambled itself around, reading _11:00._ Ichigo had gotten up from his bed which creaked under his weight. _It was probably Kisuke, making my life harder than it needs to be. Wait, hasn't Kisuke done this before. Open your window at 11:00. Wait that means… Just like last time._ Ichigo flipped around only to see a large rock inches from his face. _Smack!_

A scowl made its way onto his face. _I am going to murder him_. Attached to the rock was a paper. _At least he didn't make a mess on my wall like last time._

 _Come to the candy shop in ten minutes._

 _Kisuke_

Ichigo gave a loud groan of frustration and dragged himself out from his room and downstairs. His father was fast asleep on the couch, the TV playing his father's favorite show. Ichigo slipped past him, careful not to disturb his father.

"Where ya going, Ichigo," Karin asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"Can't sleep. Gonna go for a walk," He lied. She shrugged and went back to her room.

The breeze of the warm night was soft. He stepped onto the sidewalk and followed the lighted path way that brought him to Kisuke's candy store. Ichigo opened the door, greeted by the dim light of the shop lights.

Urahara's head poked out from a door way, "Ahh. Ichigo you came," He gave a large grin. _Smack!_ "Ow, what was that for?!" Kisuke whined, holding his bleeding nose.

"That's for throwing the rock at me!" Ichigo yelled, rubbing a hand through his orange hair.

"You weren't supposed to stand at the window," he muttered, still holding his nose.

"Kurosaki's here as well?" A voice came from the door way. Ichigo peeked passed the doorway. "Late as always," Uryuu's voice mocked. Another scowl plastered itself onto Ichigo's face. The room was full, seated with Kisuke, Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad all around the table.

"Now, now. Settle down," Kisuke said, waving his green fan around, "Wait, where's Yoruichi?

"I'm right here," A sleepy voice came out from under the table. A black cat popped out of the darkness, giving a large yawn.

"Alright! Since everyone is here, let's get down to business," Everyone stared, mostly confused, "Oh you're not fun."

"Hurry up, I've got things to do," Uryuu said.

"Alright, alright. What would you say if I told you that you could travel to a different world," Kisuke said, covering his face with his fan, again.

"I'm leaving," Ichigo said, turning on his heel. Kisuke reached out a hand and grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt, pulling him down.

"I'm not done," he said, "I want you four to go with me. It is 100% safe, Yoruichi and I have tested it, once."

"When you say it, what do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Ahh, very good question. I mean a portal," he sipped his tea.

"How did you find a portal?" Chad asked.

"I guess you could say I still like to mess around soul society, and I ended up creating a portal to another world," he shrugged, "Yoruichi and I have gone through the portal and wandered around the area. Our worlds are very similar, humans, warriors, _and monsters_."

"Monsters?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, monsters. Creatures of Grimm they are called. Very similar to hollows accept for the fact that these Grimm have no soul, spiritual energy. They are just a being of darkness. Quite deadly creatures if you don't know how to fight them. However, there are schools in this world that train teens and adults to fight these creatures."

"I fail to see how we are involved in this," Uryuu said, crossing his arms.

"Simple, I want you to attend this school."

"Why?" Ichigo butted in.

"I may have made a promise to a headmaster that you four would try out for his school," Kisuke said, grinning once again. Ichigo face palmed.

"Well tell him, I've got a life to live here," Ichigo said, standing up.

"Your life is about to get messy. I can already tell you. I recommend you get as much practice as you can," Yoruichi said darkly. Ichigo's eyes met Yoruichi's golden orbs. "Give it a chance. This could change your future. It could change your destiny."


	3. Chapter 2- Leaving Home

**A/N Sorry for really late update... I wasn't exactly sure how to connect my first chapter with the chapter after this one (Which will hopefully be posted sooner XD) Thanks for all the Favorites and Follows as well as the reviews.**

"How did we let him talk us into this again?" Ichigo asked, hopelessly staring into the forest before them.

It had been two weeks since Kisuke first discussed his plans with the four teens. Since then, the teens did nothing but prepare for their journey. Ichigo had told his family that he was going to study abroad for his "college" and didn't know when he would return. It wasn't a complete lie. It was particularly hard for Orihime to come up with a rather decent lie to tell Tatsuki so she had asked Ichigo to help her. Upon the reveal, Ichigo was met with a punch to the face and a threat so descriptive along the lines of 'If you hurt her or do anything to her, I swear, Ichigo, I will burn you alive'. Never the less, somehow the two had convinced her that they were both going to study abroad together. It was quite easy for Uryu and Chad. Uryu's father had brushed him off, like always, and Chad, well, he didn't really need to tell anyone except for Keigo and Mizuiro. His lie was something along the lines of going to an animal shelter in another city and taking care of the animals.

So there they stood, after two weeks of preparation, ready to take on this new world. They had been waiting for about ten minutes for Kisuke to show up with Yoruichi, but they had yet to show up. The air was moistened with the rain filled forest.

"Are you sure we are in the right forest? It sure is taking a while," Orihime asked, casting a glance to the others.

"I'm sure Kisuke's just doing more preparations," Chad reply in his deep voice.

"He'd better show up soon or else—" Ichigo started. A loud thump was heard as a cane had contacted the back of Ichigo's head, separating his human body with his spirit body.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Slip of the hand I guess. In any case, you won't be needing your human body. The people of this world can see you. They possess a large amount of spiritual energy or aura, as they call it," Kisuke said, grabbing his cane from the ground. Tessai had been behind Kisuke with Ichigo's body securely in his grasp, "Besides, you're gonna need your zanpakuto in order to attend this school."

"What took you so long? We've been waiting here for fifteen minutes," Uryu grumbled irritably.

A Cheshire like grin spread across Kisuke's face, "Extra supplies, in case something goes wrong on the way over. We would have been on time if Yoruichi hadn't—"

A hiss came from behind him, "Don't blame our lateness on me. You only wanted to see me like this. You insisted."

Kisuke chuckled softly, as the rest of the group stared at the sleek black cat with a purple collar wrapped against her neck. She gave an irritated twitch, giving off a bell like sound and causing Ichigo to burst out in laughter.

"Ichigo, I don't think—" Orihime started cautiously.

Ichigo let out a yelp as four fresh scratches appeared on his face, slightly bleeding. The cat sat innocently at his side, licking her claws in victory.

"Just remember Ichigo. You may have defeated Ginjo and Aizen, but I can disembowel you at any time I feel," Yoruichi glared, gaze burning with fire.

Wordlessly, Kisuke began to walk away with Tessai and Yoruichi following behind him. Ichigo grunted as he bent down to grab his bag, but upon lifting it up, he realized the bag was not his. It was incredibly heavy.

"Ichigo? Why do you have my bag?" Orihime asked, "You don't need to carry it. I can do it."

"What's in this bag, Orihime? It's so heavy."

"Well, I didn't know what to bring, and I thought something may go wrong where we are stranded without food so I brought all my favorite foods and some things to cook with to be safe."

 _Did she bring her whole kitchen?_ Chad thought.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Kisuke yelled out, "If you guys don't hurry, you'll get lost."

The group ran to catch up with a protesting Orihime following close behind. Ichigo had refused to let her carry her own bag, saying it was too heavy. The whole group had been walking for five to ten minutes before finally stopping in front of a cave. The cave seemed as cliché as ever. It was dark, cold, and moist, but something was off about this cave. The teens had sensed it. The cave felt almost as if it were a breeding place for hollows. Negative energy flowed out continuously, sending shivers down their spines.

"Kisuke," Uryu began cautiously, "What is that? I've never felt something so… evil."

"Hmm," he hummed in response, "That is the portal. Has a lot of dark energy doesn't it? I don't exactly know what it is, but I think it may have something to do with those monsters on the other side. It feels like hollows, but it's not. Intriguing is it not?"

"A bit terrifying actually," Orihime frowned, "I haven't felt so scared before."

"Well, we better get going before you change your minds. Tessai will stay out here to make sure no one follows us," Kisuke said cheerfully, "In we go."

The six, including the cat, had walked into the darkness. A light appeared behind the teens, causing them to tense. Kisuke grinned innocently as he waved around his flashlight. Uryu and Ichigo were seething mad with a lightly tinted blush of embarrassment. Unknown to them, Yoruichi brushed past the two. Chills ran throughout their bodies before realizing that it was Yoruichi.

They could feel the fear as they walked deeper into the cave almost as if it clung to each wall. The flashlight behind them began to flicker. Thinking it was Kisuke playing another joke on them, they ignored it. That is until the light had vanished completely. They five were surrounded in darkness again.

"You're really milking this Kisuke. Turned the light back on," Uryu said into the darkness.

No answer. There was silence. Suddenly they felt alone.

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked. No response. There was a long pause. "Everyone run. We need to get into the light."

With all this negative energy, the whole group couldn't sense as much as usual almost like the energy was clouding their senses. The darkness had clouded their sight as well so they began to stumble about trying to find the right direction to walk when they heard a slice in the air behind them. _Something like, scissors_?

"RUN!" Yoruichi shrieked.

The group took off running. Uryu summoned up his Quincy bow and shot an arrow to light the way. The coast was clear in the front, but they dared not look behind them. Eventually, a tiny light began to show. They were almost at an exit when the ground began to shake beneath them. Chad had caught a glimpse of something shining gold behind them before finally exiting the cave.

There the group stood, gasping for air farther away from the cave exit. The tremor had slowly stopped. Yoruichi insisted that they moved farther away from the cave so the group moved deeper into the surrounding forest. Now that the darker energy was fading as they walked further away, the group could finally use their senses.

After a moment of silence, Orihime asked, "What was that? We were being chased, right? But by what?"

"I'm guessing it was one of those monsters, probably angry we were in its territory," the black cat spoke, "I'm sure you can tell we aren't in Karakura Town anymore."

"Where's Urahara?" Chad asked softly.

"I don't-" The cat was cut off by a sudden movement by Uryu spinning around and drawing his bow.

"I know you are there, and I know you've been following us. You may as well come out," Uryu said to the emptiness.

A tall figure came out of the tree with a smile upon its face. Cane in hand, the figure stepped into the lighted area of the forest.

With the Uryu's arrow ready to fire, the man held up his hands in surrender, "I mean no harm."

Ichigo had reached for his Zanpakuto as he studied the man. He was dressed in a black coat and pants with a green scarf. His glasses, well maybe spectacles, hung loosely below his brown eyes.

The man spoke, "You can imagine my curiosity when four teens and a cat run out of a cave known for the amount of Grim living inside," a pause, "and to top it all off, while walking away, your cat appeared to be talking. Quite an interesting discovery."

"You must be mistaken. Maybe all of the bad energy is affecting your senses," Uryu replied, still holding his arrow.

"Senses?" the man smiled, "How interesting. Tell me, can you sense something?"

"Who wouldn't?" Ichigo put in.

"Shut up, Kurosaki. You'll give too much away," Uryu said.

The man rose his head in mild shock. The past thirty minutes had been too tense for anyone to be calmed so tensions were high.

"Kurosaki?" Ichigo frowned, "As in Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo said the gritted teeth.

"Mr. Kisuke and his female companion talked to me about you and three others joining my school. I'm guessing the rest are Ishida, Inoue, and Sado. My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Opzin said, "And your pet's name is…"

"Yor-" Ichigo began, "Uh, I mean, uh, Be- Benehime."

Uryu hung his head in disappointment, his Quincy bow disappearing as Yoruichi swiped at Ichigo's leg. Chad had sighed and closed his eyes with shame as Orihime covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"She doesn't like me?" Ichigo said or rather, asked in a feeble attempt to fix his mistake.

Ozpin gave a smile, "She may not like the name you chose. Anyway, shall we go? The school's first day begins tomorrow so you may want to prepare and familiarize yourself with your surroundings. We wouldn't want you to walk into another Grim infested cave, would we?"

And with that, the man had begun to walk away. The teen gave a questioning look to Yoruichi which seemed to ask if they should follow the man. Yoruichi dipped her head in response, and the five followed closely behind.

Somewhere else...

A single voice,

 _"_ _The Grim portal has been opened again. It must stay closed. Interference may be our downfall."_

Meanwhile, back in Karakura Town…

 _Stupid flashlight._ Kisuke had pounded the flashlight with his palm a few more times before looking up once more, however, he did not see the teens in front of him. Kisuke stared with the tip of his nose touching a solid stone wall. The negative energy seemed to have disappeared from the cave as well as the group.

"Oh no…"

 **A/N Again. Sorry. I hope this chapter was a bit longer, better, and more interesting. It may take me a while to update because I really like to make sure that get all the information accurate. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 3- Welcome

The four had not expected this 'new world' to be as advanced as it was, and it was certainly hard for each of them to not gawk at the new sights. To start, all of them were overwhelmed by the pressure in this world, impressed by the overall 'spiritual' awareness. The man named Ozpin had left them at a coastal town in the Vale Kingdom to 'refresh' themselves for the journey to the academy tomorrow afternoon. There was no doubt they that Ozpin was quite suspicious of them even though he did not press them for answers. There was a tension that ran down each of them, being quite sure not to reveal anything by mistake.

The group had wandered down into a secluded area of the town, triple checking to ensure their conversation wouldn't be heard by any shady people. As far as the teens were aware, Kisuke and Yoruichi had all of the information sorted out, but now Kisuke was gone, and Yoruichi was a cat.

"Orihime, open your bag," Yoruichi spoke softly. Orihime gave a quick 'Okay!' and unzipped the heavy bag. To the teen's surprise, there was another bag at the top. Before she could ask how, Yoruichi spoke up.

"Kisuke packed it in your bag without telling you. He said the weight would nearly be the same without it, so you wouldn't notice. He anticipated something like this happening. After we came back to Karakura Town, we weren't able to go back."

"What if you weren't able to come back, and we were stranded here!" Uryu exclaimed in a whisper.

"Well, it's a good thing I thought to change into a cat. Whatever was stopping us from re-entering may have not recognized me," she replied cooly, "besides, I'm here so there is no problem." There was a moment of silence until Yoruichi spoke again, "We all need to get our story straight. We should have before we left, but it can't be helped."

There was so much for them to ingrain in their minds, the kingdom they hail from, the city, their whole past life. They were from Mistral, in a small village slightly north of Kuchinashi and were raised fighting Grimm. These monsters, they had found out, were quite similar to hollows, just slightly harder to kill. These monsters were based on evil, fear, anger, hatred, and negative emotions, constantly attracted to whatever had emotions like these. This world was infested with these creatures, and it's the job of the hunters and huntresses to destroy the Grimm.

"Those are called scrolls," Yoruichi explained as Chad opened the bag to reveal small devices, "They are this world's computer, phone, and television all in one. Each of you get one."

They were distributed among the four, who each learned the basics of functionality.

"This world runs on something similar to our Reiatsu which they call Aura. It protects and strengthens themselves. Both rely on the user's ability to use Aura. You have all been trained with Reiatsu so it is easier to manipulate."

There was so much to go over but so little time. Yoruichi instructed the four to pour some of their Reiatsu into the scrolls so they can be personalized for each of them.

By the time Yoruichi had stopped scratching the surface, night had fallen. From the secured area, Yoruichi led them to a hotel to spend the night. Not many people who were on the street at the time could say they saw a more outlandish group, three boys, one in what looked to be a black robe, the other in a white suit with a short cape, and the last in a shirt and jeans, a girl in a light pink shirt and a flowy yellow skirt, and a black cat that led the way.

When they had settled in the room, Ichigo asked, "Where did you get this money anyway?"

"Oh, Kisuke stole some from some people. Nothing out of the ordinary," Yoruichi replied nonchalantly.

Uryu's hand hit his forehead as he sighed, "Why did I expect anything less?"

Orihime, who had wandered over to the sliding glass window looked up at the moon. "Why is the moon cracked? It looks like it's about to fall apart."

"We have yet to figure it out. This place is full of mysteries," Yoruichi replied, "Now, go to sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning."

The five fell into a much needed slumber, snores softly echoing through the room. None of them had expected the next phase of their lives to be like this.

The small town was bustling with people of all ages, as Chad watched through the window of the hotel room. Perhaps it would be easy for them to fit in. Many people had weapons hanging from their waists or over their shoulder. This world was for warriors.

"Where did you get another one of those?" Ichigo asked Orihime as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Nel gave me another one that was similar to the one I was wearing in Hueco Mundo. I thought it would make for a good battle suit since it's pretty strong."

Orihime was dressed in an outfit quite similar to her uniform in Hueco Mundo. It was the same top without the puffed up shoulders, long white pants instead of the long skirt, and no cape. The four had all been dressed in the usual attire for fighting. Ichigo had his new fullbring, shinigami uniform with his large zanpakuto attached to his shoulder. Uryu had his usual white quincy outfit, extra cape included, and Orihime had her arrancar outfit. Chad lacked the coverage that normal fighters had. A tight fitting tank top and pants seemed to be all he needed.

They had left the hotel, deciding to walk around and buy whatever they thought they needed. The Beacon Academy uniforms would be distributed at the school during the welcome assembly. Before long, the ship arrived at the port to transport any Beacon students to the academy. The airships were large and had a view so vast that there was nothing they couldn't see. Surprisingly, there were many students leaving from the same port as the four, so many that they couldn't help but notice a strange development with some people.

"Are those real?" Orihime asked a student with rabbit ears.

The girl looked taken back as she stuttered, "Y-Yes."

Orihime's eyes shimmered as she reached out, "Can I touch them? Please, they look so cute."

"Orihime, wait," Chad started, but was cut off by the girl giving a hesitant nod. He sighed.

The girl giggled as Chad dragged away a cooing Orihime. Rukia would kill to have seen the girl's ears to which Ichigo gave a sigh of relief due to the lack of Rukia.

The ride was longer than they had anticipated when finally they landed in the school's port. The students shuffled out, each one easily showing their current levels. The first years were nervously walking, letting the second years and older pass them by. Orihime waved to the rabbit girl as she passed the four. To their surprise, Yoruichi had vanished, probably thankful to be back on solid ground. While the other airships were unloading students, a chorus of laughter caught their attention as a blonde boy from the ship next to them had run to the nearest trashcan to vomit. Orihime hurried over to the boy to see if he was alright.

"Thanks," the boy gasped as another round of nausea left his mouth.

 _Must be nerves._ Orihime thought. Before Orihime could say anything back, Ichigo yelled out, "Oi! Orihime, come on. We'll fall behind."

With a quick 'see you later', vomit boy was left by himself. The school was enormous. The long pathway led to two tall doors that were opened to allow entrance to the school. Ichigo and Orihime had their mouths slightly open in wonder.

"Just weapon!?" They heard a girl yell, "They're an extension of ourselves. They are a part of us. They are so cool!"

"I'll say," Ichigo let out under his breath.

It was true, not only for Ichigo but for his friends as well. Uryu's bow, Orihime's hair pins, Chad's arms, they were all extensions of their souls, their whole being. Weapon's aren't just tools, they are companions to the user.

As they all admired the school's campus and continued to walk, Chad felt a thud on his back.

"Woah! Sorry about that big guy. I guess I wasn't paying attention," A bushy hair blonde said from the ground as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hurry up Yang!" A voice called out.

"Wait up," Yang yelled back at her friends, "I've got to run. Sorry again!"

The girl ran off with impressive speed.

"Wow, not many people can run straight into Chad and come out unharmed. I guess this is a pretty tough school," Ichigo joked.

Signs had been posted on the inside of the large lobby, each one giving instructions to each grade level. _West wing ballroom_. And that's where they went. They followed a large trail of first years and filed into the large room. Uryu had the unfortunate luck to be standing next to quite a chatterbox. The short hair girl continued to talk, even as there was no reply from the person she was talking to. As each minute passed, the three could feel Uryu losing his patience, until finally, Orihime switched with him to avoid any unnecessary scuffles.

The room was buzzing with excitement. The four would have been excited, had they known what was going on. The excitement settled down after Ozpin and another woman walked onto the stage.

"I'll keep this brief. You've travelled here," Ozpin's eyes grazed over the four, "in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time here at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that Ozpin walked off the stage, stealing a glance at the girl who loves weapons, and the four Karakura teens, making eye contact with the four. Uryu's eyes narrowed at him as Ozpin smirked and faced forward once again.

"Be ready. You are dismissed," the woman finished.

The four shared a look and nodded. They needed to be careful. In a place full of mysteries and secrets, they needed to tread lightly around those who knew more than they let on.

 **A/N Author-Chan is reviving the story that she completely forgot she started! This Chapter was kind of just filler for all the opening stuff. While I did want there to be some interaction between RWBY characters and Bleach characters, I didn't want it to directly interfere with the plot in the show. Hope it was alright. I really just wanted to start the initiation chapter because I have a lot to write on that one. Very excited.**

 **If you have any questions just ask! Thanks for the review, follows, and favorites!**


	5. Chapter 4- Initiating Initiation

After the assembly, the four split into pairs to explore the school. Seeing as there was still so much time left to spare for the meet up in the ballroom, they thought it most beneficial to familiarize themselves with their new home, unsure of how long their stay would last. Uryu and Ichigo left Chad and Orihime to find a library of sorts to gain more knowledge about their new world, while the other pair searched around the campus to get to know the layout of the school and perhaps other students. In all honestly, the three boys had figured Orihime would most likely become too distracted by the new sights to focus on finding a library, and her friendly and slightly airhead nature would have no problems connecting with other students. Of course, all were still hesitant of the new community so they chose Chad to go with her just to act as her bodyguard for the day and keep watch for her.

And so, Orihime and Chad set off "sightseeing", as Ichigo put it. In no time at all, the two were lost and, given Orihime's history of somehow getting lost in the Soul Society albeit the people she was with were no help either, they figured it would be a while until they found a recognizable landmark. It also wasn't long for Orihime to begin meeting new people and trying to find more things in common with them. Conversation after conversation began, drawing more attention to them and adding more people. Of these additions, faunus and humans had joined the conversation. Although the original topic started off from how adorable the animal additions were on the faunus, it spiraled to faunus tournaments to tournaments in general. Despite Orihime being as ditzy as she was, her social abilities easily allowed her to steer the conversation that led to more information on the how the group should adapt socially.

"Did you guys watch the Mistral Regional Tournament? My sister tried her card just to test herself in the tournament. It's a shame she was second to fight the strongest competitor there," a boy remarked excitedly, "I can't wait for the next one, so hopefully she can actually stand a chance."

The small group let out a hearty laugh. "Personally, I think she did a great job. It was a wonderful fight," said a voice spoke out from behind everyone. As soon as everyone had turned around, there was a sharp intake of breath and multiple people murmuring something about nickels, and just as Orihime was about to speak up, the group had parted to allow the person into the circle.

"Hello! What's your name?" Orihime asked innocently. In a split second, every head had turned to her, sharp eyes staring her down like a nevermore calculating its plan of attack. "Have I said something wrong?"

"You don't know who this is? This is Pyrrha Nikos, the strongest person to leave the academies."

"Please, you give me too much credit. I'm hardly the strongest," Pyrrha said humbly, only for her comment to be drowned out by the swarm of praising comments about her towards Orihime.

Comments like, "she's on another level" and "she's won four times in a row" were all thrown at Orihime who began shrinking from the pressure, eventually, leading her to hide behind the unfazeable wall of Chad.

"Please, everybody, it's okay. I don't expect everyone to know me," Pyrrha had finally said loud enough, now putting herself between the crowd and Chad.

Seeing the change of position from her, the crowd began to get nervous, afraid they had angered Pyrrha. They began to mumbled numerous sorrys as they slowly stalked away from the three, and when they were left alone, Pyrrha's shoulders and expression fell. She turned to face the two, expecting them to react in a similar way, but was stunned when she saw Orihime's beaming face poking out behind a stone faced Chad.

"I apologize if they caused any harm or made you feel uncomfortable," Pyrrha said, still worried of the initial intro to the two. "I didn't realize so many people would recognize me."

Orihime came out from hiding and hummed, "Not at all! They'll have to do a lot more than that to faze us." Pyrrha let out a laugh as Orihime made a face and flexed her skinny arm. "So you're pretty popular then."

"I guess that's one way to put it."

Chad had finally spoken up, much to Pyrrha's surprise, "You must know a lot about this school then. We are lost."

Orihime gasped, "That's a great idea! Could you show us around? We could get to know more about each other!"

"That sounds lovely," Pyrrha said, slightly confused but content.

On the flip side, Ichigo and Uryu had successfully found the library and had split to look for more information regarding the obvious differences between their worlds. There was only so much Yoruichi could explain to the group given their limited time, and to Uryu, it was clear why they were brought to this world. The creatures of Grimm, shrouded deep in mystery and the air of danger, were the biggest threat to the group, uncertain of weaknesses or exact intentions of the evil beasts, but there was one thing for sure. Those monsters did not mean peace.

Uryu's eyes shifted from each line in the book that was propped up against the stack of books he had read prior. Like a sponge, he absorbed all the information of the several different types of Grimm, from dangerous to lethal. It seemed the group was in for a challenge, yet the more he read, the more excitement pulsed through his veins. A creature so similar to a hollow yet so drastically different in its own ways had his mind racing. The great historic battles between human and Grimm fascinated him. The world they were in was like living in the soul world constantly, and this was the world's normalcy.

"Check this out, Uryu," Ichigo said, walking with several books from a different section, "No matter where we go, it seems like we can never escape discrimination."

"Of course, we're only human."

"And faunus," Uryu's head lifted, "Remember that girl with the rabbit ears? She's a faunus, a human with animal appendages, a hybrid."

"Two different races? Who discriminates against who?"

"Humans against faunus. Not sure why. You'd think a human with the addition of animal assistance would be a bit more superior, right?"

There was a choked laugh and smothering cough near the two as both boys whipped their heads in that direction only to see two boys in blue searching on the shelves and a girl in black reading peacefully with a smirk on her face three tables away. Uryu reached up and smacked Ichigo on the head.

"Shut up! Stop talking so loud. Do you want people to start suspecting us?" He said in a harsh whisper.

Ichigo ignored his scolding but spoke in a softer voice, "There's a gang called the White Fang, which seems like the only thing we need to worry about. They started off peaceful as far as I can tell then something happened and now they're attacking humans."

"They sound like an extremist, terrorist group. They can only achieve equality through fear," Uryu stated, turning back to his book, "Keep reading. We'll leave once it gets dark."

As the sun began to fall, the scattered pieces of the moon began to shine, lighting the pathways and casting shadows across courtyards and buildings. True to his word, Uryu found Ichigo with his head slowly falling off of his propped up arm, woke him up, and put their books aways, Ichigo's eyes still falling in exhaustion. Slowly, they strolled through the pathways towards the main ballroom. Hoping the other two found their way there as well, they didn't bother to search for them. As they opened the doors, they were greeted by the many conversations being held by the full room. Scattered on the floor were school issued sleeping bags as well as pillows for those who didn't have. Had there not been a designated pathway, the two would have easily fallen or stepped on the other students. Uryu scanned the students for a large teenager to hopefully find the rest of the group.

"Ichigo! Uryu!" The two turned in the direction of the unmistakable voice of Orihime.

They watched as she stumbled, stepping on others and making her own path to get to the boys. Behind her followed a much more graceful red head who was hurriedly apologizing to all the people she passed.

Orihime pointed when she finally reach them, "Chad and I saved you guys spots over there." Ichigo raised a brow and tilted his head towards Pyrrha. "Oh, this is Pyrrha, she's a super strong fighter."

Pyrrha sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, prepared to clear things up. However, Uryu lazily brushing off Orihime's statement saying, "Don't start fights, Orihime. It's not like you." With that, he turned towards Chad's direction and left.

Pyrrha stared off as Uryu stalked away, once again shocked at the response. Her attention was swiftly taken back to the two infront of her as Ichigo said with an unintentional intimidating expression, "Nice to me you."

Noticing Pyrrha's baffled expression and speechlessness, Orihime spoke up, "Pyrrha showed Chad and I around the campus. I know we won't get lost."

Ichigo chuckled, "Well, I'm beat. Uryu had us in the library until it was dark. I'm gonna head to sleep."

As he was turning, Pyrrha opened her mouth, "Oh wait! I can show you to the lockers so you can put your weapon away."

Without turning to face her, he held up his hand and said, "I'd rather keep him with me, but thanks."

"I guess that means I should go to sleep as well. I'll see you later!" With that, Pyrrha was left alone, staring at the group in wonder. _What a strange group. None of them knew me._ She gave a soft happy smile, then turned back to her belongings.

As the noise began to quiet down, several students began to settle and drift off into sleep, eagerly awaiting the morning of initiation. The beginning of all their big careers at Beacon Academy were about to unfold.

 **Author-chan lied! She forgot about the story again and feels really shitty about it. Honestly, I am so sorry. Right after I had posted that last chapter, the upcoming school year had swamped me.**

 **I'm just gonna put a disclaimer out there: This story is NOT my number one priority. In fact, it's pretty low on my list, but I felt obligated to get another chapter out as soon as I could.**

 **This is another "filler" chapter. It's kind of stupid, but I thought it would be best to split up what I was planning. And in all honesty, I forgot what my plan was with this story and the future chapters. While I do have a rough idea, I'm still kind of blind sweeping this. Any advice is welcome! I know it's not the greatest chapter I've posted, and I know I'm not that great writer. I've definitely got a lot of flaws in my writing style, whether it be grammatical or content wise. It's much easier to just dream of my story rather than to put it to words but I'm still gonna try to write with the best quality I can possibly produce for all who are reading this.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I've got most of the the next chapter written. It's no guarantee that it'll be out by a certain time period, but it's a bit of hope that will keep this story alive. It's actually kind of funny. One review jokingly mentioned that hopefully another chapter doesn't take another year. And HA! It took eleven months but it still came out before a year.**

 **Again, I'm sorry, and I make no promises regarding the future chapter release dates. Hopefully though, Author-chan will be back before 2019 ;)**


End file.
